


Потерянные

by Natuzzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони с Баки оказываются на необитаемом острове и вынуждены сотрудничать, чтобы выбраться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерянные

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест Tony's birthday gift exchange

Вытащить Джеймса Барнса из Ваканды оказалось не так уж сложно. Видел Тони замки и посложнее, чем в хранилище, где держали контейнер со спящим Зимним солдатом. Вижн остался в Ваканде, чтобы задержать преследователей, если – то есть когда – исчезновение Баки обнаружится. Но в целом все прошло тихо, и пока их никто не преследовал.

Тони поставил джет на автопилот и пошел проверить систему жизнеобеспечения у криоконтейнера. Все работало исправно. Тихо шелестели воздухоотводы. Барнс спал. Когда Тони забирал его из хранилища, он казался безмятежным, даже улыбался во сне. Теперь же на его лице лежала тень тревоги, будто он каким-то образом знал, что его выдернули из безопасного убежища… Не такого уж безопасного, на самом деле. 

Из созерцательного состояния Тони неожиданно вывел звонкий голос Пятницы.

– Падение уровня энергии, сэр, – сообщила она.  
– Что? 

Тони подошел к приборной панели. С датчиками творилось что-то неладное – стрелки плясали из стороны в сторону, показатели то подпрыгивали на максимум, то опускались до нуля. Ерунда какая-то. Джет был абсолютно исправен, Тони лично это проконтролировал во избежание как раз таких вот инцидентов.

– Пятница, – позвал Тони. – Где мы?   
– 26°37′45″ северной широты, 70°53′01″ западной долготы, – тут же отозвалась она.

До Флориды рукой подать. Хоть бы дотянуть, а потом уже можно будет разобраться… И тут Тони рассмеялся. Он понял, где они – аккурат в районе Бермудского треугольника. Нарочно не придумаешь. Он не верил в сказки о гиблом месте, более того не раз сам летал здесь в костюме Железного Человека, и у него даже помех в связи не возникало, не то что проблем с энергией. Но само по себе совпадение было забавным. Если бы они еще энергию не теряли…

Джет начал снижаться. Голос Пятницы было почти не разобрать из-за помех, но судя по обрывкам фраз, она нашла поблизости остров и собиралась экстренно посадить их, пока джет еще поддавался хоть какому-то управлению. 

Тони быстро сел в кресло пилота и пристегнулся. За окном начали мелькать белые обрывки облаков, их становилось все больше и больше, и уже через несколько секунд джет летел в плотном тумане. 

– Пятница? – позвал Тони.

Из динамиков послышалось шипение. Но вскоре стихло и оно. Пятницы с ним больше не было. 

Датчики неожиданно выдали максимум показателей, а потом разом погасли. 

Тони дернул рычаг, переводя управление в ручной режим, но теперь это уже было бесполезно. Джет все равно не слушался. Он стремительно снижался, и Тони только надеялся, что сработает хотя бы аварийная система посадки, которая была полностью механической, и от энергии не зависела. 

Тони ожидал толчка в любую минуту, но все равно оказался не готов к жесткому приземлению. Джет тряхнуло, раздался страшный скрежет. Фиксирующие ремни врезались ему в бедра и грудь. Воздух вышибло из легких, и он начал хватать воздух ртом. Позади, словно издалека раздался звон разбитого стекла.

 

***  
Тони очнулся, лежа лицом на штурвале. Ресницы слиплись, и ему потребовалось потереть глаза, чтобы разлепить веки. Он посмотрел на свои пальцы в засохших крупинках крови и машинально потрогал лоб. От линии волос к виску тянулась длинная дугообразная ссадина. Насколько глубокая было непонятно, но болела она зверски. Впрочем, более серьезных повреждений не обнаружилось. Нос цел, зубы на месте. Тони со стоном отстегнул ремень, который казалось намертво врезался в кожу. На груди от него остались две параллельные полосы глубокого фиолетового цвета. Однако дышалось легко, даже ребра не ныли, и Тони поздравил себя с большим достижением в усовершенствовании системы амортизации. В полевых условиях ему до сих пор испытывать ее не приходилось.

Он потянулся, выбил переднее стекло, покрытое густой сеткой трещин, и через образовавшийся проем высунулся наружу. В глаза ударило яркое солнце, и Тони приставил ладонь ко лбу. 

Перед ним раскинулась широкая песчаная полоса, переходившая в густые джунгли. Буйная растительность плавно поднималась вверх, и вдалеке из ярко-изумрудной массы выступали черные неприступные скалы, очевидно вулканического образования. Со стороны джунглей доносились истошные обезьяньи крики – потревоженные их вторжением животные беспокойно перепрыгивали по лианам. 

Тони выбрался из джета и спрыгнул на песок. Позади был океан. Довольно спокойный, как это ни странно. Если бы внизу был шторм, это могло бы хоть как-то объяснить произошедшее. Только вдалеке вдоль всего горизонта тянулась плотная полоса облаков. 

Тони осмотрел джет. Тот наполовину был погружен в воду. Очевидно, он плюхнулся на поверхность океана, по инерции проскользил вперед, пока не въехал в песчаный берег острова, прочно застряв в нем корпусом. 

Тони вернулся в джет тем же путем, все равно до люков было не добраться. Машина была мертва, даже аварийных сигналов не было. При столкновении у нескольких металлических ящиков с инструментами и другим инвентарем оторвались крепления, и они разъехались по всему внутреннему пространству. А один из них влетел прямо в криокапсулу, разбив острым углом стекло. 

Пробираясь через завалы, Тони добрался до Барнса. У криокапсулы была автономная система энергообеспечения, но и она сейчас отключилась. Тони стряхнул с лица Барнса осколки и положил руку ему на шею, нащупывая пульс. Он был. Тони не имел понятия, как будет происходить пробуждение Баки в таких условиях. Из расшифрованных материалов Гидры Тони знал, что тамошние медики вводили ему особые препараты, чтобы он очнулся и вернул себе физическую форму как можно быстрее. Сколько времени этот процесс может занять без искусственной стимуляции, нигде не говорилось. Тони решил оставить его, как есть. В конце концов – пока он спал и не знал, в какую переделку они попали, ему же было лучше.

Тони принялся рыться в ящиках джета, вынимая оттуда все, что можно было вынести – инструменты прежде всего, спасательные комплекты, упаковки с резервными пайками. Он набирал столько, сколько мог унести в обеих руках, переносил из джета в дальний конец пляжа, и складывал, как придется, в теньке под раскидистыми пальмами. 

На третьей ходке из капсулы раздался отчетливый шорох. Тони подошел поближе и заглянул внутрь. Баки проснулся. Он морщился, тер лоб рукой и непонимающе осматривал потолок джета, не понимая, где находится. Но при виде Тони его взгляд мгновенно прояснился. Он открыл рот и в буквальном смысле зашипел, как кот – еще не отошедшие от заморозки голосовые связки не подчинялись ему. С холодным бешеным взглядом он поднял руку, словно желая оттолкнуть Тони, но тот отступил раньше, не давая коснуться себя. 

– Расслабься, – бросил Тони. – Выбирайся отсюда, когда будешь в состоянии.

И с этими словами он подхватил еще один ящик и понес его наружу. Он приходил в джет еще несколько раз. И из капсулы теперь не доносилось ни звука. Даже дыхания не было слышно. Барнс затаился, как в засаде, и Тони неприязненно поморщился – вот так он и поджидал всех своих жертв. Он потряс головой, желая избавиться от непрошенных мыслей. Он увез его из Ваканды вовсе не для того, чтобы бередить и так незажившие раны. 

Тони перетащил последние вещи к пальмам, вернулся к джету, вооружившись отверткой и плоскогубцами и резво поснимал все приборы с панели управления. За время хождения туда-обратно в его голове созрел простой план – из доступных деталей он соберет самый простой передатчик, работающий на солнечной энергии, и пошлет сигнал в широком диапозоне. Пятница, которая согласно протоколам, должна безостановочно сканировать этот район, примет послание и отправит к ним подмогу.

Устроившись в теньке, Тони расстелил перед собой кусок маскировочного брезента, разложил на нем все имеющиеся приборы и инструменты. Что-то нужно будет перепаять, а в здешних условиях для этого придется разводить огонь … Ну, ему приходилось делать больше и в худших условиях.

Тони разбирал на запчасти манометр, когда краем глаза уловил движение со стороны джета. Барнс выбрался наружу, неуклюже соскользнул на песок и щурясь на ярком солнце стал озираться. На ногах он стоял нетвердо и на всякий случай держался рукой за нагретый бок джета. Тони он заметил не сразу, но когда наткнулся на него взглядом, тут же застыл и напрягся.

Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Наконец Барнс сглотнул и спросил:

– Где мы?

Голос его был надсадным, но теперь он хотя бы выговаривал слова. 

– На необитаемом острове, – ровно ответил Тони. – То есть я уверен, что он необитаемый на 99 %. Если не считать зверей, само собой. – И на всякий случай добавил: – В районе Бермудского треугольника.

Никакой реакции. Для Барнса это название было пустым звуком. 

– Почему я здесь?  
– Я забрал тебя из Ваканды, – напрямик ответил Тони. – Мы летели в Штаты, по дороге стали терять энергию, так что пришлось совершить вынужденную посадку. В твоей капсуле тоже…  
– Ты не имел права! – рыкнул Барнс, прерывая объяснения.

Тони запнулся и тяжело уставился на него. Баки резко отвернулся, схватился здоровой рукой за плечо, затянутое эластичной тканью, а потом медленно побрел прочь вдоль песчаной линии. Тони некоторое время смотрел на набегающие на берег мелкие волны, дожидаясь, когда уляжется в груди глухое раздражение, а потом снова погрузился в работу.

Пару раз Тони начинал раздумывать, куда понесло этого заполошного, но волноваться о нем всерьез, не собирался. Выживать умеет, а когда за ними прилетят, его можно будет найти, в какую бы щель он ни забился.   
Однако под вечер Барнс объявился сам. Тони снимал с обшивки джета пластины, которые планировал превратить в солнечные батареи, и думал о том, что скоро нужно будет устраиваться на ночлег. В джете, само собой, оставаться было нельзя – утренний прилив точно затопит его до краев. Надо было покопаться в снаряжении, может из какого-нибудь парашюта удастся соорудить тент или даже палатку.

Тони обернулся, чтобы оценить ширину пляжа – до куда может дойти приливная линия, и тут увидел стоящего неподалеку Барнса. Тот горбился, словно без одной руки ему было сложно стоять ровно, и неотрывно смотрел на него. Тони непроизвольно вздрогнул, но быстро собрался.

– Если хочешь пить, вон там есть во фляге, – сказал Тони, указывая на гору вещей, вытащенную из джета.  
– Я нашел воду, – сказал Барнс. – Тут есть пресные источники.

Тони только кивнул. 

– Солнце садится, – сообщил Барнс. – Полчаса, и будет темно.  
– Знаю, – бросил Тони. – Сейчас займусь палаткой.  
– Там есть пещера. – Барнс махнул рукой вдаль. 

И не дожидаясь ответа, он взял за металлическую ручку ближайший к нему ящик, кажется с провизией, и поволок его за собой. 

– Эй! – окрикнул его Тони. – Куда?..  
– Надо перенести вещи, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Барнс. – Иначе за ночь их может смыть. Или звери растащат.

С этим сложно было спорить. Тем более инициатива Барнса давала Тони еще немного времени для работы, и он снова принялся откручивать панели и складывать их к остальным вещам. Барнс вернулся минут через пятнадцать, взял следующий ящик и снова потопал прочь. О помощи он не просил.

Солнце коснулось горизонта, медленно погрузилось в море, и на землю стремительно упала ночь. Тони успел соорудить пару факелов, пропитал их маслом, слитым с джета, и воткнул рядом с собой в песок. Света от них было немного, но и никакой тонкой работой Тони не занимался, а откручивать панели он мог и на ощупь. Главное сейчас было спасти как можно больше материалов.

Впрочем, не прошло и часа, как он был вынужден остановиться. От перенапряжения глаза слезились, а голова начала гудеть. Обычно это состояние снималось парой чашек черного кофе, но Тони был не уверен, что в пайках есть такая роскошь. Он слез с джета с последней панелью в руках, и обнаружил, что на том месте, где раньше высилась груда вещей, теперь сидит только Барнс. Он кутался в кусок то ли брезента, то ли парашюта и прихлебывал воду из металлической фляги. 

– Все? – коротко спросил он у Тони.  
– На сегодня да, – ответил тот.

Барнс плавно поднялся и выдернул из песка факел.  
– Тогда идем.

И Тони двинулся за ним, так и держа панель в руках. Он не думал, что Барнс так легко возьмется сотрудничать. Ему представлялось, что они разбегутся по разным сторонам острова и не встретятся, пока их не найдут. А вот противоположная ситуация ему в голову не приходила. Как они собираются сосуществовать? Это было загадкой. Но Тони все равно шел за ним, потому что любые споры и выяснения отношений сейчас были совершенно лишними. 

Идти пришлось около километра. Пляж сошел на нет, и Барнс углубился в джунгли. Наконец, они уперлись в скалы, плотно опутанные лианами со стороны берега и омываемые океаном с другой. Барнс поднял факел повыше и указал на темный провал между камнями. Он пробрался внутрь, и Тони, подавив сомнения, полез за ним. 

Внутри оказался глубокий грот, на полу которого высилась гора из вещей, которые Барнс перетаскал сюда с пляжа. Факельный огонь еле-еле разбавлял темноту, покрывая пространство вокруг себя дрожащими полосами света. Стены уходили вверх ступенчатыми выступами и смыкались высоко над головой. 

Тони прошелся между ящиков, потрогал стены и пол. 

– Нам надо затащить все выше, – сказа он. – И самим туда забраться. Если здесь есть доступ для воды, во время прилива нас затопит.  
– Я не нашел тут никаких щелей, – сказал Баки.  
– Стены сырые, – заметил Тони, проводя пальцами по камням.  
– Это может быть конденсат.  
– А может и нет.  
Они синхронно замерли, сверля друг на друга взглядами.

– Ладно, – отступил Барнс. – Но тебе придется помогать.  
– Я и не предлагал тебе тягать вещи одному, – отрезал Тони.

Огня у факела хватило ровно до того момента, когда они закончили затаскивать весь скраб на высокий каменный выступ, самый широкий в этой пещере. Тони забрался наверх, а Баки подавал ему вещи снизу. Для них самих осталось немного места. Даже если они устроятся почти вплотную. Тони поежился. Наверное нужно было остаться ночевать на пляже, устроить что-нибудь типа гамака на деревьях. Но тут, уже почти в темноте, он разглядел, как Баки усаживается на пол, очевидно намереваясь провести ночь внизу. 

– Тебе нужно залезть сюда, – сказал Тони.

Баки скользнул взглядом по почти отвесной стенке. Чтобы забраться на выступ нужны были две руки. 

– Я здесь посплю, – хмуро откликнулся он.   
– В воде что ли? – спросил Тони. Он сел на край выступа и, свесившись вниз, протянул ему руку. 

Баки предпочел этого не заметить. Он плотнее завернулся в свой брезент и камнем затушил тлеющий факел. 

Тони пожал плечами. Он сделал все, что смог. Устроившись на свободном пространстве, он постарался расслабиться. Усталость, до сей поры никак себя не проявлявшая, неожиданно разом затопила все тело. Денек сегодня и правда выдался тот еще. Сама операция в Ваканде уже была довольно нервной, хоть и прошла на удивление легко. Но вот авария, а потом день тяжелой работы под палящим солнцем, – это уже было основательное испытание для организма. 

Тони закрыл глаза, ожидая, что тут же заснет. Но это оказалось не так легко. Снаружи, где-то внизу о скалы бились тяжелые волны, и каждый удар прибоя отдавался внутри низким гулом. К тому же в пещере было зябко, несмотря на дневную жару, и это тоже не помогало отключиться. Но в конце концов Тони все же погрузился в подобие дремы и даже начал видеть какой-то мутный тревожный сон, в котором он пытался подняться на высокую башню, шел по крутой лестнице, но постоянно оскальзывался на полуразрушенных, осыпающихся ступенях. И вот, когда вершина была уже почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки, его вдруг выдернул из сна голос Баки.

– Старк! – громко звал он. – Проснись, слышишь?

Тони вздрогнул и слепо заморгал, не понимая, почему вокруг такая темень. Потом он вспомнил про грот и вообще про все и посмотрел вниз. Даже без света было видно, что Барнс стоял по пояс в воде.

– Прилив, – хмуро пояснил тот и молча протянул руку. 

Тони без комментариев втащил его к себе. Он не стал говорить всякие банальности типа «Я предупреждал!», но все же поморщился, когда Барнс в мокрых штанах уселся вплотную к нему. Ни о каком сне тут уже и речи быть не могло. Тони обхватил себя руками, старательно игнорируя слишком близкое соседство Барнса. Но это было не так-то легко. Тот ерзал, косился на Тони, едва тот отворачивался, и его холодный взгляд был почти так же осязаем, как прикосновения. И еще Барнс все время будто порывался спросить о чем-то. Он открывал рот, набирал воздуху в грудь, и Тони внутренне готовился услышать его голос, но Барнс так и не решался заговорить. Только мялся после каждой попытки, и Тони чувствовал плечом трение его брезентовой накидки. После того, как Барнс в очередной раз выдохнул рядом, Тони не выдержал:

– Ну что? – шикнул он. – Спроси и успокойся.

Барнс окаменел. Не думал, что его маята может быть так заметна?

– Стив знает?

Тони усмехнулся.

– Ну, теперь то уж наверняка знает.

Баки помолчал.

– Зачем ты меня забрал?  
– Неделю назад в Ваканде заявили, что волшебная книжица с твоими кодами пропала.

Баки ощутимо напрягся, хотя казалось он и так был натянут как струна. 

– ООН запросила отчеты, – продолжил Тони, – но конкретной информации так и нет.   
– Стив? – коротко уточнил Баки.  
– Отказался комментировать. Сказал, что у него все под контролем.

Баки издал нервный смешок.

– У одного моего приятеля появилась зацепка, как тебя раскодировать, но Рождерс отказывался пробовать. Тогда он попросил меня помочь, – закончил Тони.

– Что за приятель?  
– Его зовут Ник Фьюри. Мстители были его затеей.   
– Фьюри, – задумчиво проговорил Баки. – Знакомое имя.  
– Ты чуть не убил его пару лет назад. Не припоминаешь?  
– Ммм… Возможно… Перед тем как я сбежал…

Это был не вопрос, так что Тони не стал отвечать. Барнс задумался и тоже больше не говорил. Но он хотя бы перестал дергаться, и, если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что его здесь нет. Наконец вода начала уходить. Когда на каменном полу пещеры ее осталось по щиколотку, Барнс ловко спрыгнул вниз, подняв фонтан соленых брызг, и выскользнул наружу. 

Тони тоже потянулся. Извернувшись на выступе, он покопался в коробах, собрал нужные инструменты и детали, завернул их в первый попавшийся мешок и спустился вниз. Вернувшись на уже облюбованное место на пляже, он устроился под пальмами, наскоро перекусил энергетическими батончиками из сухого пайка и принялся за работу. 

Сам передатчик он собрал достаточно быстро. Основную проблему представляли панели для аккумуляции солнечной энергии, чтобы зарядить его. Для них требовалось особое покрытие, а значит, как ни крути, нужно было готовить новый сплав. Возможно, в их пещере получится устроить горнило. А заодно и прогреть ее немного. 

Тони направился к гроту, но на полпути внезапно наткнулся на Барнса. Тот сидел на корточках и с помощью кусочка сладкого батончика пытался приманить обезьянку, висевшую на ветке, невысоко от земли. Она явно была заинтересована в угощении и мало-помалу подбиралась ближе. Со всех сторон за ней наблюдали ее товарки.

– Это вкусно, – тихо говорил Баки. – Давай, попробуй.

Тони сложил руки на груди.

– Ты что, пытаешься завести себе любимца, отдавая еду, которой у нас и так не много?

Обезьяны на ветвях до этого гипнотически наблюдавшие за Барнсом, взвизгнули и прыснули в разные стороны. 

Баки тяжело вздохнул.

– Нет, – он обернулся к Тони. – Я пытаюсь приманить одну, чтобы еды у нас стало больше.

Тони переварил его слова и прокомментировал: 

– Фу.

И пошел дальше в грот.

– Они между прочим вкусные! – крикнул ему вслед Баки. – Особенно мозги!  
– Фу три раза! – прокричал в ответ Тони.

Он остановился посреди пещеры в недоумении. К верхнему выступу, куда они так старательно затаскивали свои пожитки, было приставлено толстое бревно, а никаких вещей там уже не было.

Тони вышел из грота. Баки сидел на камне у входа.

– Не успел тебе сказать, я нашел пещеру повыше. Там места больше, и воды точно не будет. 

Баки поднялся и пошел вверх, привычно петляя между деревьями. Судя по примятой тропке, он занимался переноской вещей все утро. 

Пещера, куда они пришли, и правда была больше, и здесь был не каменный, а песчаный пол. Повсюду торчали оборванные пучки каких-то стеблей, которые Баки видимо ободрал, чтобы сделать это место пригодным для жизни. Все ящики он расставил в линию посередине, тем самым разделив пространство на две половины. Очень предусмотрительно. Тони быстро нашел среди вещей короб, в который он покидал все лишние запчасти, выбрал те, что можно было переплавить, и отправился назад, устраивать себе кузницу.

К вечеру он начал думать, что, наверное зря помешал Барнсу поймать обезьяну. Сухие пайки помогали не свалиться без сил, но чувство голода притупляли очень слабо. И каково же было его удивление, когда подойдя к новой пещере он увидел костерок, над которым жарилось что-то подозрительно похожее на мясо. Баки сидел рядом и, глядя на огонь, подбрасывал в него сухие ветки. Увидев Тони, он обтер ладони о штаны и кивнул ему, чтобы садился напротив.

Приготовленное мясо оказалось похожим на курицу, ну или какую другую птицу. Оно было неожиданно мягким, а от палочек, на которые были нанизаны кусочки, приобрело островатый привкус. Если бы Тони хотел сделать Баки приятно, он бы сказал, что даже в ресторанах не ел ничего вкуснее. 

– Хорошо, что ты решил остановиться на птице, – сказал он вместо этого.

Баки удивленно изогнул бровь и Тони кивнул на свою порцию. Баки широко ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. 

– С одной рукой птицу не поймать. Я и на обезьяну не очень рассчитывал, честно говоря. – И когда Тони озадаченно нахмурился, пояснил: – Это змея.

Тони продолжил жевать исключительно потому, что он уже съел три куска и все еще был голоден, но последний проглотил с трудом. 

– Ну а что? – сказал Баки, – Я как-то месяц провел в джунглях на одном индонезийском острове. Там тоже приходилось есть всякое, и змеи еще были деликатесом.  
– И с чего такая хозяйственность? – спросил Тони.  
– Пытаюсь быть полезным. Ты же делаешь что-то что вытащит нас отсюда? 

Тони вздохнул.

– Передатчик. Работать будет от солнечной энергии, и сигнал на всех частотах. Я закончил его, но нам придется подождать утра, пока солнце не подпитает его.   
– И после этого нас найдут?  
– В идеале – да.  
– Тебя не волнует, кто может поймать этот сигнал? – осторожно спросил Барнс.  
– Я предпочитаю решать проблемы по мере их поступления.   
– Резонно.

Ужин они заканчивали в молчании. 

На ночь устроились с относительным комфортом. По сравнению с предыдущей, разумеется. Баки натаскал широких листьев и застелил ими пол, в ящиках со снаряжением Тони откопал два одеяла, входной проем завесили от насекомых кусками парашюта, сложенными в несколько раз. Но ничего из этого не помогло спастись от пронизывающего холода. Каменный мешок словно отталкивал тепло. 

Отчаявшись заснуть из-за озноба, Тони подхватил свое одеяло и направился к выходу. Лучше уж на улице переночевать.

– Учти, что там могут быть хищники, – мрачно предупредил его Баки.

Видимо, ему тоже не спалось.

– Ты весь остров облазил, хоть одного хищника тут видел? – огрызнулся Тони.

Баки промолчал, и он вышел на улицу. Остров словно был накрыт огромным звездным куполом. Только один раз Тони видел такое количество звезд. Только один. Он чертыхнулся и снова забрался в пещеру.   
Он лежал и пытался чертить в уме формулы, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от холода, когда услышал, как Баки что-то тихо пробормотал. Тони недовольно хмыкнул. И так не заснешь, так этот еще и разговаривает во сне. Но не успел он возмутиться, как Баки закричал. Слов было не разобрать, но он звал и звал кого-то, буквально захлебываясь отчаянием. 

Тони аж подбросило над землей. Он перегнулся через разделяющие их ящики и потряс Баки за плечо. 

– Эй! – гаркнул он, стараясь перекричать его вопли. – Проснись!

Баки не проснулся. Но кричать перестал, обмяк, и, повернувшись на бок, снова заснул.

Его кошмар ушел, а Тони только и мог, что лежать, как пуговица, и пялиться в потолок. Когда сквозь шелковую ткань, закрывающую вход, начали пробиваться первые лучи солнца, он выбрался из пещеры и побрел на пляж.

 

***  
Тони рассчитывал, что собранный аккумулятор зарядится под прямыми лучами уже к полудню. Учитывая, что Пятница должна пристально мониторить этот район, к вечеру у него были все шансы попасть в Малибу. Теоретически. Так, по крайней мере, Тони думал первые часа полтора наблюдения за датчиками. 

Но потом он был вынужден признать одну неприятную вещь – чертов прибор не заряжался.

Солнце палило, словно желало превратить этот остров в пустыню. Батареи нагревались, но передатчик не заряжался. Тони начал думать, что неправильно составил покрытие пластин, поэтому они просто не аккумулируют энергию. Но проверив в уме свои расчеты, отбросил эту глупую мысль. Сплав был идеальным. С двумя батареями, которые он сделал для передатчика, уже можно было бы запитать кофеварку, телевизор, а может быть даже небольшой электромобиль. Но сейчас на датчиках энергии стрелка никак не желала поднимать с нуля. 

Неотрывно глядя на аппарат, Тони не заметил, как на пляж заявился Барнс. Только случайно подняв голову, он вдруг обнаружил, что тот сидит на крыле джета и пристально наблюдает за ним. Он избавился от майки и был в одних штанах, подвернутых до середины икры. Тони хотел сказать ему, что сидение под полуденными лучами в этих широтах может потом привести к неприятным последствиям, но собственно какое ему дело? 

– Знаешь, ты был прав, – неожиданно крикнул Баки. – Насчет хищников. Я все утро ходил по джунглям, и никого. Нет следов, экскрементов, останков добычи – вообще ничего.  
– Ну… – Тони пожал плечами. – Ладно. Нас не съедят. Супер.  
– Я вот о чем – куда же деваются размножающиеся травоядные?  
– Умирают своей смертью?  
– Обычно они размножаются слишком быстро. Если нет регулирующего фактора в виде хищников, то те же обезьяны давно сожрали бы этот остров. Они бы тут гроздьями с веток свисали. Однако их тут нормальное количество. Так куда они деваются?  
– Не знаю, – раздраженно ответил Тони. Только думать об обезьянах ему сейчас не хватало. – Может их едят такие же бедолаги как мы, которых сюда заносит. Кстати, ты действительно умеешь их готовить?

Баки склонил голову набок.

– Готов попробовать?  
– Возможно. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты занялся чем-нибудь, а не сидел у меня над душой. Наверное, придется пересобрать. – Последние слова он уже сказал для себя.  
– Может, дело не в аппарате, – откликнулся Баки. 

Тони зыркнул на него, и Барнс, спрыгнув с джета, удалился в джунгли. 

К вечеру он реально ухитрился поймать обезьяну. И приготовил ее. Было даже вкусно. Особенно мозги.

 

***

Передатчик на следующий день Тони все же пересобрал. Он уже догадывался, что это не поможет, но решил перестраховаться. Ничего не изменилось, и следовало признать, что Барнс правильно подметил – дело не в аппарате. Что-то рассеивало энергию, не давало ей аккумулироваться. Вероятно, из-за этого феномена они и оказались на острове.

Но теперь нужно было думать, что еще можно было сделать. Нужно было покопаться в приборах с джета, может в голову чего придет. Оставив передатчик на пляже, и замаскировав его лианами, Тони отправился к пещере. Баки сидел неподалеку от нее, и Тони так и прошел бы мимо, но тут его внимание привлек странный жест – Баки приставил нож себе к горлу. 

Тони встал, как вкопанный.

– Ты собрался зарезаться?! – спросил он. 

Ему бы хотелось, чтобы в его голосе было больше презрения, чем беспокойства, но Барнс застал его врасплох.

Баки вскинул голову. Тоже видимо не ожидал, что Тони подкрадется сзади, хотя тот вовсе не собирался. 

– Что? Нет! Я хотел побриться…

И только тогда Тони заметил, что Баки установил перед собой одну из отражающих панелей с джета. Плохая замена зеркалу, но другого ничего не было. А на подбородке у него висели белые хлопья мыльной пены.

– Чешется жуть. – Баки потерся щекой о здоровое плечо. – Наверное из-за жары. Неудобно одной рукой. 

Тони и сам за пару дней зарос, но никаких удобств не замечал. Но он вообще мог не замечать многого, что происходит с его телом, пока это не начинало убивать его.

– Помочь тебе? – услышал он себя, прежде чем успел подумать.

Баки вскинул на него недоверчивый взгляд. 

Самое время было махнуть рукой и уйти, но парень ведь одной рукой ухитрялся добывать и готовить еду. Стоило сделать ответный жест.

– Только, я привык пользоваться бритвами, а не ножами.

Баки медленно протянул ему нож.

– Ничего, это несложно, когда лезвие острое. 

Пока Тони немного удивленно рассматривал армейский нож с черным матовым лезвием, все еще не до конца веря, что он собрался делать, Баки взял с камня маленький кусок дорожного мыла и, набрав пригоршню воды из маленького озерца, по новой намылил себе подбородок и щеки.

Тони подошел к нему сзади, осторожно положил руку на лоб, заставляя откинуть голову и длинным движением провел острием по шее. Вроде получилось ничего. Не суперчисто, но нажимать на лезвие сильнее он не рисковал. Он продолжил сбривать щетину короткими движениями, несколько раз царапнул его, но сам больше дергался от этого. Баки же даже не шелохнулся. Уже когда Тони заканчивал и сбривал последние полоски щетины на его левой щеке, Баки сказал:

– Я не настолько смелый для этого.  
– Ты говоришь это, когда мы почти закончили, – заметил Тони.  
– Я не о том, – сказал Баки. – Я бы не зарезал себя. Я несколько раз пытался покончить с собой. У меня были и ножи, и пистолеты. Только духу не хватало…

Он сглотнул и отвел глаза в сторону. 

Тони не знал, что сказать. Его сочувствия хватало на то, чтобы не заставлять однорукого парня мучиться от пустячной проблемы, но вот это откровение было слишком. Он сделал шаг назад и аккуратно положил нож на землю. У Баки напряглась спина. Он почуял перемену, но не обернулся. 

Тони ушел обратно к передатчику и провел на пляже остаток дня. Даже когда стемнело, он все еще не решался вернуться в пещеру, потому что знал, что Баки наверняка развел костер и… ждет его? Обратно он двинулся, когда с моря подул пронизывающий ветер. Факелом Тони не озаботился, и уже был готов к тому, что заблудится нахрен в этих джунглях. Однако яркого лунного света оказалось достаточно, чтобы он разглядел проложенную ими тропку. 

Костра рядом с пещерой не было, даже угольки были тщательно затушены, и Тони было вздохнул с облегчением. Но тут темный силуэт, который с первого взгляда казался одним из валунов, шевельнулся, и навстречу Тони выступил Баки. 

– Прости, я не хотел… – начал он.

Тони отшатнулся, и Баки замолчал.

– …говорить тебе это, – медленно закончил Баки после мучительной паузы. – Это было плохо, я понимаю… Я не должен…

Тони без слов прошел мимо него в пещеру, улегся на пол на своей половине, закутался в одеяло поплотнее и отвернулся к стене. Раздались тихие шаги. Зашуршала парашютная ткань – Баки завешивал вход. Потом он тихо опустился землю. Почти рядом, но все же за преградой из ящиков, которая сейчас казалась Тони спасительной крепостной стеной.

– Раньше я умел это делать, – вдруг сказал Баки. Он почти шептал, но его голос все равно звучал, как раскат грома. – Общаться с людьми, я имею в виду. Получалось само собой. Мне ничего не стоило найти правильные слова. 

Тони замер. Он что, серьезно? Серьезно собрался поговорить с ним по душам?.. Тони сжал в кулаках одеяло, чувствуя, как накатывает приступ паники. Он так и не научился предсказывать, что и когда может их вызвать. И справляться с ними тоже. 

– А сейчас я словно забыл, как это делается. Почти всю жизнь уже вспомнил, даже то, чего не хотел. А самого главного так и не могу. Мне бы сейчас очень хотелось… сказать тебе…  
Что-то было даже не в самих словах Баки, а в его мягком медовом голосе, в почти умоляющих интонациях. Будто он собирался… 

Несмотря на холод в пещере, Тони почувствовал, что по всему телу проступила испарина. Сердце колотилось так, что казалось его стук заглушает даже голос Баки.

– Хотя бы просто попросить…

Он просто был не готов к этому.

– Ты можешь замолчать? – через силу выдавил Тони.

Тишина воцарилась в ту же секунду. Опасаясь, что Баки может снова заговорить, Тони еще некоторое время лежал неподвижно, втягивая воздух маленькими глотками, и также выдыхая – короткими толчками. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас быть подальше от этой пещеры. Он уговаривал себя, что это не поможет. Они на острове. Одни. Он и Барнс. 

«Соберись, – приказал он себе. – Соберись сейчас же!»

Наконец все закончилось. 

Баки молчал, может даже спал. 

Тони понятия не имел, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы усмирить приступ. Но когда он снова почувствовал пронизывающий холод пещеры, то даже обрадовался ему. 

 

***  
С утра Тони с немалой долей облегчения обнаружил, что Баки уже ушел. После вчерашнего приступа, как впрочем и после любого, что были у него до этого, настроение было ни к черту. Он вообще не понимал, с какой стати решил, что Барнс собрался просить у него прощения. Однако даже от подобной мысли внутри все сжималось и застывало. 

И дело было даже не в Баки. Положим, его стремление было вполне логично для хорошего человека. 

Но Тони просто не мог выслушивать его сейчас. Он искренне боялся, и стоило признать это прямо, что он не сможет простить его. Что если Баки будет объяснять и извиняться, а он так и не сможет приять его извинения? Что если его отчаяние и ненависть останутся с ним? И каким человеком это его сделает? А главное – что ему делать тогда? Жить с ненавистью к абсолютно невиновному парню, который к тому же от всей души сожалеет о случившемся? 

Сейчас тоже было не лучше. Отказывая Баки в возможности выговориться, он может быть оставлял его сгорать в собственных сожалениях, которых у него накопился целый адский котел. Но в этой ситуации хотя бы было, куда двигаться. И Тони опасался, что, сделав еще один шаг, он попадет в тупик, и дальше дороги не будет. 

Тони сел. Пора было вставать. Вчера они потеряли половину суток. Слишком большая роскошь в их ситуации. Вот бы еще кофе… 

Он выбрался из пещеры, и наткнулся на Баки. Тот сидел у самого входа, загораживая его спиной, с ножом наизготовку. И на сей раз дело было точно не в бритье. Он был готов нападать.

– С утра пораньше на охоту? – спросил Тони.

Баки повернулся к нему и прижал палец к губам.

– Что-то не так, – тихо проговорил он. – Слышишь? 

Тони прислушался. Обычно шумный остров молчал. Птицы не пели, криков обезьян тоже не было. Только со стороны океана доносился легкий шелест волн, что только больше подчеркивало общее гнетущее ощущение.

– Я проснулся пару часов назад от тишины, – снова заговорил Баки на пределе слышимости. – И вот… 

Тони опустился на корточки рядом с Баки.

– Что это значит?   
– Что угодно, – откликнулся тот. – Но я почти уверен, что источник там. – Баки указал ножом на главную гору, возвышавшуюся над всем островом. – С самого рассвета животные убегают оттуда. 

Пара глотков соленого воздуха и гипотетическая опасность – вот и все, что на этом острове можно получить вместо кофе. 

– Надо проверить, – сказал Тони.

Баки плавно поднялся и, вытащив из-за пояса второй нож, протянул ему. Тони не стал возражать. Вряд ли он смог бы воспользоваться им в случае реального нападения, но хоть какое-то оружие в руках, придавало уверенности. 

Они двинулись вверх. Хотя Баки, как он сам признался, еще не забирался так высоко, за неимением такой необходимости, он все же довольно легко прокладывал путь, огибал деревья, разрубал низко висевшие лианы и выискивал звериные тропки, ждал, когда Тони догонит его и указывал, куда наступить. 

На подъем потребовалось куда больше времени, чем казалось снизу. Они дошли почти до самой границы, где кончалась растительность и начинались голые черные скалы, когда увидели низкий полузаваленный лаз в камнях. 

– Еще пещера? – изумился Тони. – Не остров, а муравейник какой-то.

Баки послал ему кривую ухмылку и полез разгребать камни. 

– Если эта пещера понравится тебе еще больше, вещи будешь сам таскать.  
– Я и первые два раза таскал их сам, – пренебрежительно бросил Баки.

Он встал на четвереньки и заполз внутрь. Тони огляделся. Калы тут были другими, более гладкими и неприветливыми. Даже отталкивающими.

– Старк! – крикнул Баки. – Тут есть кое что.   
– Ну конечно, – проворчал Тони. 

Он бы мог сказать, что ему надо работать, а не по всяким ходам лазить, но любопытство пересилило.

Обнаруженная пещера внутри оказалась не просто больше, чем та, в которой они ночевали последние ночи, это была целая система тоннелей, разветвлявшихся в разные стороны. Один из таких проходов был сквозным – с его противоположного конца в пещеру лился яркий свет. Другое ответвление уходило вниз, и кажется довольно далеко. Но вовсе не это заставило Тони замереть на пороге. На стенах пещеры каменными клиньями были укреплены металлические пластины. Они были еле видны под толстыми слоями мха и тонких вьющихся стеблей, но все же сомнений быть не могло. Здесь были люди.  
Тони подошел поближе и ножом счистил кусок мха. На пластине были какие-то цветные разводы. Ржавчина, скорее всего… Тони поковырял ее пальцем. Нет, не ржавчина. Краска. Выцветшая и почти уже отслоившаяся. Ее микроскопические частицы, понемногу осыпавшиеся день за днем, уже образовали на полу небольшие красноватые пятнышки. Но все-таки и на самих пластинах краски было еще достаточно, чтобы разобрать букву А.

Тони обернулся, чтобы указать на нее Баки, но того рядом не оказалось. Из глубины тоннеля слышались его шаги. Видимо, он решил исследовать пещеру дальше. Но Тони больше волновали останки человеческого пребывания. Он принялся обрывать лианы со стены. Здесь были не только пластины, Тони узнавал детали старых моторов, пропеллеры, целые россыпи винтов и гаек, из которых на стенах были выложены примитивные фигуры и рисунки.

Очистив стену полностью, Тони сделал три шага назад. 

– Матерь божья! – выдохнул он, когда ему наконец удалось узреть картину в целом. 

Баки тут же оказался за его спиной.

– Что это?   
– Почти что твои ровесники, – сказал Тони. – Торпедоносцы. Класс «Авенджер». Пять штук пропало без вести в этом районе в 45-м. Похоже, мы их нашли.  
– Авенджер? – переспросил Баки. – Надо же, какая ирония.  
– Да уж.  
– Некоторые сочли бы это дурным знаком.  
– Я не верю в приметы, – отрешенно проговорил Тони.  
Он продолжал рассматривать останки самолетов. 

– Там внизу еще один грот, – сказал Баки. 

Тони не ответил. Он прошелся вдоль стены. Все детали складывались в некую картину. Словно люди, очутившиеся здесь хотели оставить какое-то послание.

Что с ними произошло? Они так же потеряли управление во время полета над Бермудами? Странно, ведь тогда они летели на обычном авиационном керосине. Не мог же он у них испариться? Впрочем, ладно. Так или иначе, они попали на остров. Их было десять человек, по двое пилотов на каждый «Авенджер». Как они выбрались? Если конечно выбрались. Но и поверить, что десять молодых парней остались здесь и провели тут остаток жизни, было сложно. Хотя бы потому, что никаких следов человеческой деятельности, кроме вот этого странного панно, на острове не было. 

Зачем они вообще занимались этим? 

Тони начал рассматривать фигуры по порядку. Сначала был закреплены пластины с серийными номерами торпедоносцев. Погнутый пропеллер, затем несколько волнообразных линий, выложенных гайками, панель с силуэтом острова… 

Они пытались рассказать свою историю. И других средств у них не было. Черные ящики очевидно не работали, писать нечем, да и бесполезно – слишком быстро исчезнет. Они пытались выцарапывать слова, но сейчас, через несколько десятилетий, их было уже не разобрать. Тот, кто делал панно, видимо, предвидел это, поэтому, не доверяя словам, рассказывал свою историю примитивными фигурами, которые смог бы распознать любой, вне зависимости от языка или возраста.

Тони продвигался дальше, ощупывая каждую деталь на стене, пока не наткнулся на довольно обширный рисунок. Стальными полосками был выложена пирамида. Над ней несколько вертикальный волнистых линий, а еще выше – несколько дуг, словно радуга.

– Кто-то здесь пересмотрел фильмов про древний Египет, – пробормотал Тони. – А ведь тогда даже Мумию еще не сняли.

Дальше в стену были вмонтированы круглые ободки от тахометров, они были соединены между собой проводками, а поверх них крест-накрест прикреплены металлические стержни.

– Старк! – раздался крик Баки. – Иди сюда! 

Тони машинально двинулся на его голос, не переставая раздумывать над знаками. Это должно быть что-то очень простое. Эти знаки делали обычные солдаты.  
Он шагнул в тоннель ведущий вниз и поморщился. Кажется, тут что-то умерло и уже вовсю разлагалось. И как только Барнс торчит там так долго в этой вони. Тоннель изогнулся, и Тони оказался на пороге обширного грота. С другой его стороны тоже был проем, ведущий на улицу. И в ярком свете, лившемся снаружи было видно, что большая часть грота занята озером. Баки стоял на его краю.

– Ты не чувствуешь запах? – все еще морщась, спросил Тони.  
– Смотри, горячая вода! – радостно сказал Баки, успешно проигнорировав его недовольный тон. – Класс, да?

Вода пузырилась, от нее поднимался парок. И, глядя, как Баки кладет нож на землю и присаживается рядом, явно намереваясь опустить в нее руку, у Тони в голове что-то щелкнуло. 

– Это не вода! – заорал он. 

В мгновение ока оказавшись рядом, он перехватил Баки за талию, оттаскивая от озера.

– Вулкан! Тут извержение вулкана! Пары диоксида серы выбрасываются из-под земли и превращают воду в серную кислоту! Она кажется горячей, но это из-за химической реакции. 

Тони перевел дыхание.

– Я не понял, что ты сейчас сказал, – задушено проговорил Баки, – но спасибо, что спас меня… от кислотных ожогов?

И тут Тони понял, что он все еще прижимает Барнса к себе, крепко обхватив его за талию обеими руками. Тот косился на него с потрясенным видом. И поскольку стояли они очень близко, Тони мог рассмотреть каждую темную сиреневатую прожилку в его удивленно распахнутых глазах. Действия Тони, его слова и вся эта ситуация произвели на Барнса такое впечатление, что сейчас он был похож на застигнутого врасплох ребенка. И это было… 

Тони медленно расцепил руки и сделал шаг назад. 

– Эти парни пытались предупредить об этом тех, кто попадет на остров! – сказал Тони.

Он кинулся обратно в верхнюю пещеру, остановился перед панно и принялся водить пальцем по фигурам. Пирамида – это гора, полоски над ней – курящийся дым. Ладно, положим, дыма сейчас на острове не было, но возможно тогда был, а может так было проще обозначить вулкан. А радуга над горой… Совсем не радуга. Электромагнитные излучения. Что-то, что выводит приборы из себя. 

– Если это извержение, разве мы не должны чувствовать толчки? – спросил Баки у Тони из-за спины.  
– Не обязательно. Эпицентр может быть не под островом, или он очень глубоко, или толчки пока не сильные, короче куча причин. Но извержение уже началось. Возможно, оно циклично… да, скорее всего.

Тони двигался вперед.

– Перечеркнутые круги. Если это источники. – Тони взялся за один проводок. – Они хотели сказаь. Что все родники связаны? Вот кстати и ответ, почему здесь не нужны хищники. Если вулкан периодически превращает воду в кислоту, часть животных все равно умрет, а выживут сильнейшие. – Тони повернулся к Баки. – Сколько у нас питьевой воды? 

Баки, хмуро разглядывавший стену, перевел на него тяжелый взгляд. 

– Я с вечера набирал три фляги, из одной уже отпил немного.

Тони кивнул. Сам он не следил, сколько пьет и откуда.

– Придется экономить, – серьезно сказал Баки.  
– Придется выбираться отсюда, – уточнил Тони.  
– А они выбрались? 

Тони вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Ты сказал, что эти самолеты пропали без вести. Значит, их пилоты не смогли выбраться отсюда... – Баки кивнул на стену. 

В самом углу, куда почти не добирался слабый свет, из винтов и гаек было выложено распятье и короткая фраза: «Да поможет нам Господь». 

– А мы сможем, – отрезал Тони.

Он решительно развернулся, вылез из пещеры и пошел назад. Сзади, судя по звукам, за ним следовал Баки. Уже дойдя до пещеры, Тони обернулся к нему.

– Ты можешь сходить на пляж и принести передатчик? Я его там закрепил на шестах, чтобы вода не достала.

Баки кивнул.

– Больше не будем пытаться посылать сигнал? – уточнил он.  
– Это бесполезно, – сказал Тони. – Извержение создает помехи. Электромагнитные возмущения… – Тони запнулся на полуслове и просто сказал: – Короче, тут он все равно не будет работать. Нам надо отплыть за пределы зоны действия вулкана. Тогда можно будет отправлять сигнал.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом озадаченно нахмурился и просто пошел к пляжу. Все же было довольно кстати, что он не пытался спорить. И в целом был довольно полезен. От него можно было ожидать гораздо больших проблем. 

Тони выгреб из костра все угли и сложил их кучкой на одном из ящиков в пещере. Потом сделал факел и подсвечивая себе, начал набрасывать на каменной стене чертеж для лодки. Имеющихся деталей с джета должно было хватить на вполне приличное плавательное средство. Его конечно уже несколько раз затапливало, но можно было посмотреть, что из его нутра можно было использовать. 

Вернулся Баки с передатчиком и осторожно установил его на пол со своей стороны ящиков. Кажется, он что-то сказал. Тони не расслышал, занятый размышлениями. 

Он почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке и вскинул взгляд. Баки стоял рядом и пытался забрать у него факел.

– Я подержу, – сказал он.

Тони отпустил древко и снова вернулся к своим чертежам. 

Им нужно что-то типа двигателя. На веслах они далеко не уплывут, учитывая, что Барнс вообще грести не может. 

– Педали можно сделать, – бормотал Тони себе под нос, накидывая тонкими линиями схему. – Типа катамарана. С джета снять лопасти. Будет даже удобно… Только тогда лучше плоскодонку.  
– И парус, – сказал Баки.  
– Что? – переспросил Тони, – не глядя на него.  
– Парус, говорю, можно сделать. У нас есть парашюты, их хватит. При попутном ветре будет быстрее.  
– Ставить умеешь?  
– Да! – Баки энергично кивнул.  
– Окей, делаем парус. – Тони быстро добавил нужную конструкцию к имеющемуся чертежу. – Ты кажется разбираешься в дикой природе. Есть здесь какие-нибудь деревья с достаточно плотной, но легкой древесиной?

Ответом ему было молчание. Тони повернул голову. Баки стоял рядом и восхищенно смотрел на письмена, которыми Тони успел исчертить половину стены. В зрачках его плясали отблески от огня.

– Эй! – Тони пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом.

Баки вздрогнул и сосредоточил взгляд на Тони.

– Деревья, – повторил Тони. – Для плоскодонки.  
– А… – Баки задумался. – Да, тут неподалеку подходящая роща. 

Он вернул Тони факел, в считанные секунды откопал из завалов пожарный топорик и ушел. Тони некоторое время задумчиво смотрел ему вслед. А потом встряхнулся, взял нужные инструменты и отправился потрошить джет. 

 

***

Барнс вернулся, когда уже стемнело. Тони к тому времени успел развести огонь и даже разогреть суп в банках, найденных в числе экстренных припасов. Баки, голый по пояс, покрытый потом и пылью, устало окинул взглядом гору запчастей, которые Тони снял с джета и притащил к пещере, чтобы почистить, и протянул ему свою майку, из которой он соорудил импровизированный мешок. Он был доверху набит какими-то фруктами – крупными плодами с розоватой мясистой шкуркой. 

– Я видел, как обезьяны их ели, – сказал Баки, беря банку с супом и усаживаясь напротив Тони. – Сам тоже попробовал. Неплохо утоляют жажду. 

Тони хмыкнул и взял один плод. Обтер о штаны и начал чистить. Внутри оказалась белая сочная мякоть. Он пальцами выковыривал кусочки, клал в рот и медленно высасывал почти безвкусный сок. Иногда Тони посматривал, как Барнс прихлебывает суп, прямо через край банки, чуть морщится, обжигаясь, но все равно не останавливается и не ждет, пока остынет. Сейчас он казался Тони совсем другим. Вроде ничего в его лице не изменилось. Тяжелый взгляд, устремленный в центр костра, сосредоточенная морщинка между бровей, опущенные уголки губ, желваки на скулах подрагивают, когда он задумывается. Все это Тони подмечал в нем и когда его в ООН допрашивали, и в сибирском бункере. Только вот сейчас эти черты почему-то не складывались в прежнюю бесстрастную маску. Тони видел, что Баки устал, что его одолевает тревога за их жизни, и что ему хотелось бы что-то сказать, просто поговорить, отвлечься от нависшей над ними угрозы, но он опасается снова «неправильно подобрать слова». 

– В такие моменты больше всего хочется обычный чизбургер, – сказал Тони, проглотив очередной кусок мякоти. – В Даунтауне есть одна забегаловка, обстановочка у них – даже заходить не захочешь. Но ничего лучше, чем их бургеры, в Нью-Йорке не придумали. 

Баки оторвался от супа и внимательно посмотрел на него. 

– У нас рядом с домом была пиццерия, – хрипло откликнулся он. – Мы себе не особо могли позволить есть где-то. Но по праздникам ходили туда и заказывали пиццу с колбасками. Мне кажется, это было самое вкусное, что я ел за всю жизнь. Теперь этого места больше нет, я проверял.  
– Придется тебе найти другое любимое место, – сказал Тони. – Это не так-то просто, хочу тебе сказать.

Некоторое время слышалось лишь потрескивание веток в костре. Обитатели острова все еще сохраняли траурное молчание. А потом Баки вдруг спросил:

– Куда твой друг планировал меня отправить? В Америке, я имею в виду.

Тони потребовалось немного времени, чтобы понять, что под «другом» Баки имеет в виду Фьюри. Он хмыкнул.

– Вообще-то никуда. Ты должен был сидеть у меня в башне под присмотром. Сработает его зацепка или нет, в любом случае у меня охрана лучше.  
– Чем в Ваканде?  
– Да.  
– То есть, в твоем доме защитные системы лучше, чем в целом королевстве?

Тони пожал плечами.

– Они тратят свой бюджет на технологии по разработке вибраниума, на остальном экономят.

Баки двумя глотками допил подостывший суп, облизнулся, и, глянув на Тони, осторожно спросил:

– А что у этого Фьюри за зацепка?

Что ж, он имел право знать. Это ведь его мозги на кону. 

– Он нашел какого-то парня, – ответил Тони. – В Уестчестере, это недалеко от Нью-Йорка. Ники говорит, что он вроде может помочь с этими твоими кодами.  
– Вроде? И что за парень?  
– Фьюри проверяет его. Но он выглядел довольно воодушевленным.  
– А если я не захочу иметь дело с этим непонятным парнем, тогда что?  
– Понятия не имею. Может, снова заморозка. – Стоило бы, наверное, ограничиться этим замечанием. Он ввязался в это дело только потому, что Фьюри очень просил, а ему самому не должно было быть дела до Барнса и его душевного здоровья, но Тони внезапно обнаружил, что у него есть, что сказать по этому поводу. – Если этот парень окажется вменяемым, да господи – хотя бы просто не агентом Гидры, тебе лучше поговорить с ним. Тебе нужно начинать общаться хоть с кем-то по поводу своих проблем. Сном, сколько угодно долгим, ты ничего не решишь. Может, конечно через сто лет и изобретут таблетку, которая купирует что-то там у тебя в мозгу. Но ты кричишь во сне, ты знаешь? Свои кошмары ты пилюльками не прогонишь. Тебе все равно придется разбираться с ними, только никого из близких людей, которые могли бы поддержать тебя, уже не будет…  
– Я знаю.

Тони собирался сказать, что-то еще, но тихий голос Баки заставил его остановиться.

– Знаешь?  
– Заморозка была не самой удачной идеей. – Баки отставил на землю пустую банку и потер лоб. – Кошмары у меня всегда были. В криоснах. Когда меня замораживали, я начинал видеть все, что делал, будучи Зимним солдатом. Будто со стороны. Прокручивал и прокручивал эти картинки, как будто не было в жизни ничего, кроме этих убийств. В последний же раз, я подумал, ничего же не случилось. Я долго не был в заморозке, вспомнил много, даже когда Земо прочел код, никого не убил… Но кошмары все равно начались.   
– И что ты видел? 

Баки поднял на него взгляд, и Тони понял, что зря спросил.

– Тебя, – просто ответил Баки. – Это всегда происходит в бункере. Я стою за твоей спиной, вижу только твой затылок, но знаю, что ты смотришь на экран. И я пытаюсь сказать тебе, чтобы ты не смотрел, или оттолкнуть хотя бы, но ты не слышишь меня, и дотянуться я тоже не могу…

Тони напрягся, ожидая, что панический приступ, такой же как прошлой ночью, снова обрушится на него ледяным ливнем. Но ничего подобного не происходило. Не считая того, что ему жутко хотелось остаться одному. Не подальше от Баки, а именно наедине с собой. 

– Так, ладно, костер вероятно морской водой надо тушить, да? В источниках же кислота. Пойду принесу, – решительно сказал Баки. 

Только когда он скрылся с глаз, Тони спохватился, что подобная исповедь, очевидно, требовала от него какого-то отклика. Тем более, что он первым заговорил с Баки о его кошмарах. Однако он все еще был не готов углубляться в эту тему, абсолютно не зная, во что это может вылиться. Они достигли хрупкого равновесия, подобия сотрудничества, необходимого, чтобы выбраться с острова живыми, и расшатывать его скользкими разговорами было опасно.

Воспользовавшись отсутствием Баки, Тони быстро забрался в пещеру и устроился на ночлег. И даже несмотря на холод, заснуть ему удалось довольно быстро.

 

***

Проснувшись утром, Тони первым делом отметил, что ему на удивление тепло. Он попытался вспомнить, может он уже дома? Они выбрались с острова, дождались помощи, и он проснулся в собственной постели? Однако, по мере того, как улетучивался сон и возвращались ощущения, становилось понятно, что он все еще лежит на твердом каменном полу, под грубым шерстяным одеялом. Только тепло так и не уходило.   
Тони открыл глаза. 

Ну, во-первых, он был укрыт двумя одеялами. А, во-вторых, прижимался грудью к спине спящего на боку Барнса. Несколько секунд Тони просто пялился в его затылок. Спутанные темные пряди пахли костром и морской солью. Тони долго, по крайней мере ему казалось, что долго, лежал, боясь пошевелиться и разбудить его. Но Баки дышал ровно и тихо, погруженный в глубокий утренний сон.

Тони стянул одеяла пониже. Баки лежал на здоровом плече, и прямо перед глазами Тони оказался обрубок, затянутый в черную эластичную ткань. Она была настолько плотной, что через нее ничего не было видно. Но вместе с тем было заметно, что повязка уже не такая аккуратная, как была, когда Баки лежал в капсуле. Развязывал он ее что ли? Зачем это еще?

И Тони, даже не успев задуматься о том, что делает, потянулся к нему и чуть-чуть отодвинул край повязки. Показались переплетенные узлами белые шрамы. Тони потянул ткань ниже, обнажая металлические платины. До сих пор у него не было возможности как следует рассмотреть это устройство…

И в этот момент Баки вздохнул и начал перекатываться на спину. 

Тони отпрянул, подскочил, сдергивая с него одеяла, сел на пятки. Баки открыл глаза. Поначалу он осоловело смотрел на Тони с едва уловимой полуулыбкой. Но едва до него дошло, где он и с кем, сон слетел с него в мгновение ока. 

– Ты дрожал во сне, – сказал он, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Тони. – Я зашел в пещеру, ты спал, и тебя трясло от холода. И я подумал, что тебе нужно второе одеяло, но я тоже без него заснуть не мог, так что я решил, что так будет лучше. 

«Захотел поиграть в мою мамочку?» – чуть не выпалил Тони, но вовремя прикусил язык, сам ужаснувшись возможной реакции. Тем более решение Баки оказалось верным – это была первая ночь, которую они провели в тепле. 

Баки тем временем, инстинктивно схватившись за железное плечо, обнаружил, что повязка не на месте, и озадаченно уставился на Тони.

– Кхм, – тот прочистил горло, и пока Баки не начал задавать неудобные вопросы, встал с их ложа. – Давай подниматься, у нас полно работы.

 

***

Стройка двигалась медленно. Это только начертить план можно было на скорую руку. Но если в своей мастерской Тони мог дать компьютеру команду на сборку и уйти пить шампанское, то здесь приходилось абсолютно все делать своими руками. Сперва они таскали срубленные деревья на пляж. Пока Тони очищал их от коры и обтесывал, Баки несколько раз сходил на другую сторону острова за смолой. Они связали получившиеся бревна стальными тросами и как следует просмолили. Но прежде чем Тони мог приняться за оснащение плоскодонки, нужно было дождаться, пока высохнет смола. Тони в это время занялся сборкой движущего механизма. 

Баки помогал ему, насколько мог – подавал инструменты и держал детали, если Тони нужно было сделать какую-то тонкую операцию. Как бот в мастерской, – однажды подумалось Тони. – Нормально. Инструменты не путает, на мозг не капает.

– Ты в курсе, что разговариваешь сам с собой вслух? – спросил Баки.

Тони посмотрел на него, и тут до него дошло, что про робота – это он реально сказал. 

– Эээ… – протянул Тони. – Уточни, будь добр, это задевает какие-то твои чувства? Если нет, тогда передай плоскогубцы.

Баки фыркнул и вдруг расхохотался в полный голос. 

– Я вижу в этом уже что-то истерическое, – прокомментировал Тони, рассмешив Баки еще больше.

Тот, смеясь, запрокинул голову, и Тони заметил, что у него клычки немножко выступают за линию зубов. Очень мило. Он тряхнул головой и проворчал:

– Плоскогубцы давай! 

И получив нужный инструмент, снова углубился в работу.

В остальном же они мало разговаривали в эти дни, в основном только по делу, а к ночи у обоих, даже у Барнса, обладавшего большей выносливостью, оставались силы лишь на то, чтобы быстро перекусить и забраться в пещеру на ночлег. 

Все это можно было бы счесть занятным приключением, если бы не отсутствие воды. Они экономили, как могли, позволяли себе буквально по одному глотку утром и вечером, в остальное время ели фрукты. А в источниках и озерцах все еще бурлила кислота. Характерный запах то и дело давал о себе знать практически в любом уголке острова. И если бы не свежий морской бриз, сдувавший пары прочь, находиться тут было бы просто невозможно. 

Тони подумывал сделать опреснитель, но они с Баки, посовещавшись, решили, что он не должен отвлекаться от строительства катамарана. Неизвестно, что еще может случиться на острове из-за глубинного извержения, так что чем скорее они уберутся отсюда, тем лучше.

Животные по-прежнему сохраняли молчание. Птицы пробавлялись утренней росой, обезьяны больше не скакали по веткам, самые слабые начали хиреть. На третий вечер, Баки, удалившись в джунгли, вернулся с целой связкой птичьих тушек.

– Вялые стали от жажды, – пояснил он коротко и приготовил их на углях.   
– Тебе стоит открыть ресторан, – позже сказал ему Тони, обгладывая косточки. Оставалось только гадать, каким образом, Баки ухитрился сделать мясо этих тощих жилистых птичек таким мягким. – Будешь иметь оглушительный успех.

Баки удивленно заморгал, но потом его губы дрогнули, складываясь в неуверенную улыбку. Он был польщен, хотя кажется не до конца верил своим ушам.

 

***

Окончательную сборку катамарана Тони заканчивал на пляже. С утра, пока солнце еще не раскалило воздух, они установили все механизмы, собрали мачту и натянули парус. А потом Баки ушел разбирать вещи. Взять с собой нужно было только самое необходимое, и они согласились, что Баки с этим лучше определится. Тони остался, чтобы подтянуть крепления. 

После полудня он выбрался из-под катамарана и перебрался в тень. Работа на солнцепеке разожгла жажду до предела. Он съел пару фруктов, припасенных на этот случай, но помогло это очень мало. Язык пекло, пересохшее горло уже болело. А вокруг шумел океан. Плеск волн дразнил. И вся эта огромная масса воды раздражала своей недоступностью.

Хотя наверное можно было бы искупаться…

Тони почесал подбородок с изрядно отросшей щетиной.

От соли потом будет хуже, а тут и грязь то нечем смыть, не то что соль.

Но слишком жарко.

Если океан не может напоить, то, может, хотя бы охладит? 

Тони встал, как сомнамбула, стянул штаны и пошел к воде. Остановился на мокрой полосе песка, и дождался, когда набегающая волна накроет его ступни. Касание теплой пены стало последней каплей – Тони одним махом бросился в воду и занырнул поглубже, туда где было попрохладней. Когда воздуха стало не хватать, он поднялся к поверхности, глубоко вдохнул и снова погрузился на глубину. Он нырял столько раз, пока не почувствовал, что кожа наконец остыла, и он больше не чувствует себя селедкой, замаринованной в собственном поту.

Вынырнув и повернувшись к берегу, Тони увидел Баки. Тот стоял рядом с полузатонувшим джетом, который после того, как Тони раздербанил его на запчасти, напоминал останки некого морского чудовища, выброшенного на берег. 

– Не хочешь искупаться? – крикнул Тони.  
– Плохая идея! – откликнулся Баки. – От соли потом хуже будет.  
– А сейчас, можно подумать, зашибись! – Тони подплыл поближе и встал на дно. – Но так хоть немного удовольствия.

Баки переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Не уверен, – сказал он, неловко дернув левым плечом. – Боюсь, вдруг там что-нибудь замкнет. Она вообще-то была водостойкая, но если были механические повреждения, от пуль например, то от воды иногда были небольшие замыкание.  
– Так, – Тони начал медленно выходить из воды. – Ну, во-первых, если бы у тебя там что-то замкнуло в зоне, где ничего не работает, и мы не можем даже солнечную энергию собрать, это уже само по себе заслуживало бы внимания. А во-вторых, могу проверить, если хочешь, осталось ли у тебя там что-то, что может замкнуть. 

Он вышел из океана, и у Баки на мгновение остекленел взгляд.

– Да ладно, что ты так напрягся? 

Тони сделал шаг к нему, и Баки попятился, пока не уперся спиной в нагретый бок джета. Тони похлопал по торчащему параллельно земле крылу. 

– Садись сюда.

Баки легко вспрыгнул на крыло, проигнорировав исходящий от него жар, и невидяще уставился вниз, сосредоточенно рассматривая пенные хлопья, пузырившиеся под его ногами.

Тони осторожно снял с его плеча повязку.

– На, подержи, – сказал он, сунув ее Баки.

Тот молча кивнул и сжал ткань в кулаках. 

Тони наконец увидел обрубок металлической руки. Края пластин, рассеченных репульсором были тщательно зашлифованы от острых зазубрин, проводки подрезаны, чтобы не торчали наружу и аккуратно запаяны. Тони внимательно осмотрел каждый, проверяя, что они надежно изолированы. 

Потом он осторожно раздвинул пальцами провода и тонкие полупрозрачные трубки и погрузил ладонь внутрь. Тщательно ощупал пластины изнутри, пересчитывая ногтем тонкие насечки, сжал пальцами остатки пружинок с гладкими ребрышками, проверил сочленения и крепежи, ощупал обломок стального стержня, который очевидно имитировал кости и судя по крепящимся к нему проводам обеспечивал связь всех механизмов с нервной системой. Тони обхватил его рукой и провел большим пальцем по сточенному до гладкости концу, где стержень был ломан.

– Больно? – тихо спросил Тони.

Баки покачал головой. 

Наконец пальцы Тони уперлись в живую плоть – стержень был вставлен в культю, скорее всего приращен к настоящей кости. В том месте, где металл входил в тело, кожа была плотнее и более гладкой что ли. Баки издал полузадушенный звук, который сложно было истолковать однозначно, но руку Тони все-таки из него вытащил.

– Вода тут уже ничему не повредит, – сказал он, забрав повязку из рук Баки и заматывая ему плечо. – Интересный был механизм, но сейчас от него мало что осталось.  
– Мне она не нравилась, – вдруг выпалил Баки.

Тони моргнул, с удивлением выгнув бровь.

– Она – собственность Гидры. Мне иногда казалось… Ладно, не важно. В общем, чем меньше от нее во мне остается, тем лучше. 

Баки все еще не смотрел на него, хмурился. Тони вгляделся в его лицо, с некоторой опаской ожидая снова увидеть лик Зимнего солдата, и в который раз не смог разглядеть его. 

– Все, – сказал он, завязав концы повязки. – Иди поплавай, от жажды не спасает, но хоть голову остудить можно.  
– Да, остудиться, это хорошо, – пробормотал Баки.

Спрыгнув с крыла, он после некоторой заминки разделся и вошел в воду. Его плечи и спина за эти дни покрылись ровным светло-бронзовым загаром, но ягодицы и ноги были все такими же белыми. Тони пожевал губу, не торопясь отводить взгляд. Баки дрогнул, словно хотел обернуться, но не стал и коротким низким броском исчез в лазурных волнах.

Вечером полученное от купания удовольствие аукнулось стянутой кожей и беспрерывным желанием почесаться. Они лежали в пещере – вместе, плечом к плечу, под двумя одеялами, как уже повелось в последние дни. Поняв, что можно ночевать в тепле, ни один из них больше не хотел мерзнуть. 

– Это ужасно, – сказал Тони.  
– Просто кошмар, – согласился Баки. – Ты змей-искуситель.  
– Ах, значит, я виноват?  
– Я бы не полез туда, если бы ты не стал меня уговаривать.  
– Судя по тому, как легко это было, тебе и самому не терпелось. Или ты всегда такой податливый?

Баки рассмеялся, но очень скоро его смех превратился в стон.

– Нет, это все-таки невыносимо.

Тони протянул руку и с силой ущипнул его за бок.

– Эй! – возмутился Баки.  
– Пытаюсь отвлечь тебя от твоих муче... Ай! – Баки ткнул его пальцем под ребро. – Да-да, давай теперь вдобавок к соли синяков друг другу наставим.  
– Ты первый начал, – с весельем в голосе заявил Баки.

Тони прыснул. Несмотря на ужасный зуд и непроходящую жажду, ему было почти хорошо. Как-то легко очень.

– Надо заснуть, – сказал он, закрывая глаза. – А завтра мы уже будем дома.

Рядом Баки едва уловимо вздохнул.

– Да, – коротко согласился он.

 

***  
Уплывать решили на рассвете. Неизвестно, сколько времени придется провести в море, прежде чем они смогут отправить сигнал Пятнице, а значит каждая секунда светового дня была на счету. Чтобы плыть быстрее из вещей захватили с собой сумку с инструментами, флягу с остатками воды, немного провианта и собственно передатчик. Его Тони укрепил между сиденьями, чтобы, не вставая, можно было проверять уровень накопившейся энергии и отправлять сигнал.

Небо еще было еще розовым, как перья фламинго, когда они, взявшись за катамаран с двух сторон, втащили его в воду. Запрыгнув на него, Баки первым делом распустил парус, который тут же наполнился ветром. Они устроились на сиденьях, поймали педали и двинулись вперед.

– О, она реально плывет! – сказал Баки, когда они, наконец, как следует подстроились под ритм друг друга.  
– Я слышу слишком много удивления, – заметил Тони, одновременно пытаясь повернуть солнечные батареи к медленно поднимающемуся по небосклону светилу.   
– Тебе показалось, – миролюбиво откликнулся Баки.

Тони мельком глянул на него. Баки смотрел вдаль с уверенной и вполне довольной улыбкой. Словно они выехали на морскую прогулку, единственная цель которой – получить удовольствие от рассвета на океане.

Тони хмыкнул и вернулся к настройке передатчика. 

Но первые сдвиги появились только через пару часов. 

– Кажется… кажется, он заряжается. 

Стрелка на датчике еле-еле переползла с красного деления на белое, но на острове даже этого не было. Батареи начинали работать. Все происходило гораздо медленнее нормы, но они уже вырвались из мертвой зоны, а значит все должно было получиться.

– Давай, давай – бормотал Тони. – Еще минутку и попробуем.  
– Нас сносит, – вдруг сказал Баки.  
– Что?  
– Сносит восточнее. – Баки указал на небо.

Тони ничего такого не замечал. Но с другой стороны он и не привык ориентироваться по солнцу и парочке жалких облачков. Баки бросил педали, встал со своего кресла и, подойдя к мачте, вгляделся вдаль.

– Эй, нам надо плыть вперед, – сказал Тони. – Мы уже близко к зоне приема.  
– Что-то не так. Нас слишком уносит вбок. Смотри, нас почти развернуло.

Он был прав. Но Тони не мог оторваться от передатчика. Еще чуть-чуть и все получится. 

Баки снова сел на свое место, повернул рулевой рычаг круто вправо, и с силой заработал педалями. И теперь даже на непрофессиональный взгляд стало видно, что это не помогает. Их все равно заворачивало в противоположную сторону. 

Благостное утреннее настроение Баки улетучилось, как не бывало. Тони тревожно переводил взгляд с него на передатчик и обратно. 

– Течение какое-нибудь? – предположил Тони. – Нам все равно в каком месте нас вынесет, лишь бы передатчик сработал.  
– Не течение это, – хмуро бросил Баки. – Слышишь, какой звук?

Тони прислушался к равномерному гулу океана. Но спустя пару минут понял, что это и правда не похоже на спокойное движение волн. Такой звук можно было услышать на дальних подступах к огромным дамбам, или водопадам.

– Старк… – выдохнул Баки. – Там водоворот.  
– Что? – Тони вскинулся.  
– Водоворот! Отправляй сигнал!  
– Еще рано.  
– Потом может быть поздно! Отправляй!

И Тони жахнул кулаком по кнопке. И еще раз и еще. 

Баки кинулся к сумке с инструментами и выхватил из нее топор. Метнулся к мачте и принялся срубать парус. Разделавшись с ним в два движения, Баки влетел в свое кресло. 

– Тони, давай! Может еще сможем выбраться!

Оставив передатчик, они принялись крутить педали. Но несущийся поток воды был слишком мощным. Плоскодонка трепыхалась, но преодолеть его не могла. Рев водоворота нарастал. Их начало подбрасывать на волнах. 

Тони нажал на кнопку еще несколько раз, не глядя, есть достаточный заряд или нет. Время вышло. Либо сигнал пробьется, либо нет.

Баки ухитрился подтянуть к себе сумку, зажал ее между коленей, вытащил оттуда моток веревки и бросил его Тони. 

– На руку намотай, – крикнул он.

Тони быстро обернул конец веревки вокруг запястья, потянулся к Баки и обвязал его руку тоже, связывая их вместе. Катамаран накренился, зачерпнул бортом воды. Тони вытянулся, пытаясь разглядеть воронку, но ее было не видно. Только бурлящие почти белые потоки воды, несущиеся по широким виткам спирали.

Плоскодонка подскакивала на волнах, как на кочках при бездорожье, их обдавало солеными брызгами. Вода попала на батареи, захлестнула передатчик, и Тони в последний раз нажал на кнопку, уже понимая, что если сигнал не прорвался до этого, то уже все, без шансов. 

Катамаран тряхнуло, их кинуло в сторону, веревка натянулась, врезаясь в запястье. На следующем толчке, они налетели друг на друга, и Баки мертвой хваткой впился пальцами в плечо Тони. Следующая волна накрыла их с головой. На мгновение охватила паника, что они уходят под воду. Тони замотал головой, стряхивая воду.

– Тони! – Закричал Баки. – Тони, послушай меня!

Он почти не слышал слов. Но в глазах Баки и так все читалось ясно, как день. Тони сжал челюсть. Ладно, они возможно сейчас погибнут. Самое время… И тут он увидел, как позади Баки с высоты спускается Вижн.

Его губы невольно растянулись в улыбке.

– Сработало, Барнс! – весело крикнул он. – Сработало!

Когда Вижн поднял их, Тони оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на воронку. Поток, с которым они с Баки сражались, был лишь самым краем водоворота. Дальше его скорость возрастала, вода неслась против часовой стрелки, завихряясь вокруг черного провала, который словно огромная черная пасть огромными глотками всасывал в себя воду. Если бы Вижн появился всего на пару минут позже, неизвестно успел бы он вытащить их, возможно они бы сейчас уже погружались бы на дно океана. 

Тони отвернулся. Баки смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и Тони на всякий случай обхватил его за талию второй рукой. Исключительно для страховки.

– Полковник Роудс, сэр, – сообщил Вижн.

Тони всмотрелся вдаль. На горизонте появилась черная точка, которая росла все быстрее и быстрее, пока не превратилась в вертолет. 

 

***

Отстроенный заново дом в Малибу был уже завершен, но совершенно не обжит. Большинство привезенной мебели все еще было затянуто прозрачной пленкой, личных вещей тоже было мало, за одеждой для Баки пришлось отправлять курьера. Но первые пару суток после какой-нибудь передряги, тем и были хороши, что даже подобные неудобства заставляли наслаждаться жизнью. А еще в такие моменты в голове прояснялось, и становилось четко понятно, что на самом деле важно, а что – наносное. 

Пока Тони принимал душ, Пятница ворковала над ухом, пересказывая все новости подряд. Только когда он уже брился, она запнулась и понизив громкость, будто шепотом сообщила:

– Николас Фьюри направляется сюда. С ним еще несколько человек. 

Тони хмыкнул. Несколько человек, да? 

Приведя себя в порядок, он налил себе кофе и вышел в гостиную. Баки стоял на террасе и смотрел на океан. Будто не насмотрелся за предыдущие дни. Он уже успел привести себя в порядок. Чистые, еще чуть влажные волосы мягкими прядями спадали на шею. 

Тони тоже вышел на террасу. Вблизи вид у Баки был не таким безмятежным. Он хмурился и сосредоточенно обкусывал ногти.

– Привет, – позвал Тони.

И Баки живо спрятал руку за спиной, словно стыдясь дурной привычки. 

– Тебе сообщили? – спросил Тони. – Сюда летит десант. Фьюри и Ко. Твой приятель наверняка тоже с ним. 

Баки кивнул.

– Когда они примерно будут тут?  
– Через пару часов, наверное.   
– Ну, тогда у нас не очень много времени.

Тони напрягся. И Баки, заметив это, шагнул к нему.

– Пожалуйста, Тони. Выслушай меня… Я знаю, тебе это может и не нужно, но просто…

Тони склонил голову, рассматривая его лицо – светлое и открытое. Баки совершенно не пытался скрыть, как важно для него поговорить начистоту. На самом деле для них обоих. Тони поставил свою кружку на каменный парапет и коротко кивнул. Пожалуй, он был готов к его словам.


End file.
